


[PODFIC] Bride Price

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Anniversary, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: It's time to make his intentions crystal clear, and so on this romantic occasion Sarek brings Amanda a gift--perhaps the head of the patheitc human who has also been trying to court her. Amanda just really wants to be claimed by the scary Ambassador.





	[PODFIC] Bride Price

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bride Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329867) by [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah). 



Cover made by my podfic sister, Itsadrizzit.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bST-AOS%5d%20Bride%20Price.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bST-AOS%5d%20Bride%20Price.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:48 

## Credits

Today is my 5-year podfic anniversary, so I wanted to record my favorite Sarek/Amanda story. The thought of these two as ruthless Vulcan nobility is just ♥_♥ for me.

The music featured was "more was lost" by Disparition. You can find the track **[HERE](https://disparition.bandcamp.com/track/more-was-lost).** 
  
---|---


End file.
